gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Terry Crews
Terry Alan Crews (born July 30, 1968) is an American actor and former American football player. He is perhaps best known for playing Julius on the UPN/CW sitcom Everybody Hates Chris and for his appearances in Old Spice commercials, as well as films such as Friday After Next, White Chicks, Bridemaids, Idiocracy, Gamer and The Expendables. Crews starred as Nick Kingston-Persons in the TBS sitcom Are We There Yet? and an himself in the BET reality series The Family Crews. As of 2014, he plays NYPD Sergeant Terry Jeffords on the Fox sitcom Brooklyn Nine-Nine and hosts the game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire after proceeding Cedric the Entertainer in 2014 (Crews himself would later be proceeded by Chris Harrison in 2015). Early Life Crews was born in Flint, Michigan, the son of Patricia and Terry Crews, Sr. He grew up in a strict Christian household. where he was raised mainly by his mother. After earning his high school diploma from Flint Southwestern High School, he received a Chrysler-sponsored art scholarship at the prestigious Interlochen Center for the Arts in Michigan. This achievement was soon followed by an Art Excellent scholarship and a full-ride scholarship for football at Western Michigan University. As a defensive end for the WMU Broncos, Crews earned All-Conference honors and helped his team win the Mid-American Conference Championship in 1988. NFL Career Crews was drafted by the Los Angeles Rams in the 11th round of the 1991 NFL Draft. His career included stints with the Rams, the San Diego Chargers, the Washington Redskins and the Philadelphia Eagles. Acting Career After retiring for the NFL in 1997, Crews pursued an acting career and got a role as T-Money on Battle Dome. He later had roles in films such as White Chicks, Friday After Next, Training Day, Soul Plane, The Longest Yard, Click and The Benchwarmers. He has made cameo appearance; he was in Blink-182's music video for "Down" as a police officer and in Jamie Kennedy's "Rollin' with Saget" as a security guard. His stint as the father on Everybody Hates Chris gained him further fame. He has been featured in several Old Spice TV commercial for their "Odor Blocking Body Wash" their body sprays, deodorant and most recently, their shaving lotion. The ads directed by Tim Heidecker and Eric Wareheim. He has also done commercials for Nike. He starred in his own reality series on BET, The Family Crews about his everyday life with his family. The show premiered on February 21, 2010. Personal Life Crews married Rebecca King, a former beauty queen and former gospel recording artist in 1990. They have three daughters Azriel (b. 1990), Tera (b. 1999) and Wynfrey (b. 2004) and one son, Isaiah (b. 2007). Crews has one step-grandchild through a stepdaughter from his wife's previous relationship (b. 1989) Naomi. Crews is a Christian. Pic of Terry (as T-Money) in Battle Dome BmjcfJ5IUAA5bJA.jpg Shows appeared *''Battle Dome'' (as T-Money/1999-2001) *''Stars Earn Stripes'' (2012) *''Hollywood Game Night'' (2013) *''Lip Sync Battle'' (2015) *''The $100,000 Pyramid'' (2016) Shows hosted *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'' (2014-2015) *''America's Got Talent: The Champions ''(2019-present) Link Official Website Category:Contestants Category:Hosts Category:People Category:1968 Births